The Lost and Forgotten
by Shadow's Echo
Summary: 8 unsolvable murders were committed at a private school. The children all blame it on a ghost, and when a new girl comes to the school she intends to prove them wrong. A little MSRy...kinda.
1. Amelia

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap...but I do own Amelia and other such characters. The school was based on a real school I saw in New York, but this school is in the boon-docks while that one was an inner-city school.

Chapter 1 - Amelia

As she glanced at the sign to "Miss Bergan's Schoolhouse for Children", the school seemed cheery enough. The sign was brightly colored with pictures of apples and smiling stick-people on it. But one look at the school itself portrayed quite a different story. The two-story building with white walls and barred windows gave Amelia no amount of cheer whatsoever.

As her parents, who were really her foster parents, drove her through the wire gate she wondered why they were bringing her there. Sure, they didn't have much money and they wanted to give her a good education at a private school, but this didn't look like a private school. This was more like a prison. She saw no children running about. She saw no bright, colorful buildings or playground equipment. Not until she saw a small face peeking out of a window did she even believe there were other children.

Her parents parked the car and walked her to a building. Inside was a dreary office and a smiling woman standing behind a large desk.

"May I help you?" She asked, still grinning.

"Yes," Amelia's father, Ray, said. "This is Amelia. I believe you were expecting her?"

The woman lost her smile and looked down at some papers scattered across the desk. It appeared to Amelia that, despite the many papers, they didn't have many new enrollments.

"Amelia, Amelia...Aha! Here we are!" She resumed her smile and pointed to a sheet of paper. "You will be staying in room number 214. It appears your roommate has already arrived."

The woman handed Ray some keys. Then she turned to Amelia.

"Be sure you do not lose those. If you do, you will be punished."

At the threat of punishment Amelia jumped a little. Her father looked down at her and grasped her hand. He led her out of the building and to, what appeared to be, the dormitories. Amelia, being only eleven, was frightened by the extreme quiet of the place. No place filled to the brim with children should ever, ever be that quiet.

_A/N: The first few chapters are shorties, but I am just setting the mood. Trust me, things will work out. I REALLY want reviews good or bad. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Fantasy and Reality

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap...but I do own Amelia and other such characters. You should all know what I don't own...if you don't know...ask me.

Chapter 2 – Fantasy and Reality

Dana Scully sat at home in complete silence, trying to think. She tried to think of everything that had happened to her since starting her journey on the x-files seven long years ago. I had been interesting, definitely challenging, and, although sometimes she wouldn't admit it for the world, she still just craved a normal life with a house with a white picket fence and a beautiful garden. A loving husband and children who would blow her kisses every time she left. Things she knew she would never have.

But fantasy could often drown out all feelings of reality that she had, leaving her happiness, even if only for a short amount of time. So she drifted off to a land where all she could want, she had. But as hard as she tried the fantasy would always leave a taste of emptiness and would only lead her back to the life she had. Her fantasies were always so bland and boring, causing her to believe that she needed the x-files and Mulder to be happy. Life would not be worth living without them. Without him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring, which she chose not to answer. She slowly raised herself from the couch and dragged herself to bed. Sleep was always a pleasant relief from her constant thoughts of hope.

_A/N: I know, I know. It's even shorter. But think back to what I said...it'll get better._


	3. Stuck

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap...but I do own Amelia and other such characters. And I OBVIOUSLY do not own Triple A! Think about it...Me? Owning a company?! NO WAY!!!

Chapter 3 – Stuck

Fox Mulder slammed down the phone. He had been trying to reach Scully for the past few hours. No answer on her cell or even at work. Then, when he finally got the idea that perhaps she could be at home like most normal people were at that time of night, she didn't answer. He glanced down at the flat tire he had received only hours ago and sighed. He had searched for the spare tire, and was devastated when he found it was gone. He looked up at the winding road and saw nothing. He kicked himself for not investing in Triple A this past few months.

'Why do you need to be the hero and search out cases to solve? Are you trying to impress her? Now you're stuck here.'

"No shit," he said outloud. "NO SHIT!"

He heard it echo back to himself in the mountains of Colorado. He picked up his phone and dialed Scully's number again. He realized that there wasn't much she could do for him in D.C. but he just wanted the comfort of her reassuring voice. He knew the situation could've been worse, and when she didn't answer he left a message and decided to go to sleep and try back later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scully walked into work and was shocked to find that Mulder wasn't there. The instant she sat down the phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Oh, God, Scully. I have been trying to get a hold of you since last night."

"Mulder! What's wrong?" She asked. He was obviously a little upset, and she was beginning to become worried.

"Well, it turns out that if you get a flat tire in the middle of nowhere, Colorado and you don't bring a spare then you are royally screwed."

"What?! Why are you in Colorado? What are you up to?"

"Nothing," He responded, sounding rather guilty. "Look, I just had this case I thought I'd check out a little bit..."

"So you flew to Colorado?"

"No. I drove. Hence the reason I don't have a spare."

"You're insane. Well? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I called a tow truck, and they should be here soon. I just wanted to let you know where I am so you can give an equally absurd excuse to Skinner and then find your way up here."

"You want me to come?"

"Well, yeah. Look, just get up here."

She sighed. "Okay, fine. How do I find you?"

He gave her directions and as soon as she could talk to Skinner and convince him that Mulder needed her help, she left.

_A/N: See?! Isn't that a little better?_


	4. Roommates

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap...but I do own Amelia and other such characters.

Chapter 4 – Roommates

Amelia looked around her room, taking in all the bland walls with small pictures that attempted to brighten the room. Her eyes slowly came down and landed upon a small girl sitting on a bed. Her small, but seemingly stern, finger pointed at the empty bed next to her. She had a dark, almost angry, look on her face. Her jet black hair further illuminated the effect of hatred. Amelia could tell she didn't want her there, but she had no choice, and as Amelia sat down the girl dropped her finger and lied down on her bed. Amelia's father sat her trunk at the end of her bed and kissed her good-bye. Her mother gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Honey, I will call you soon, okay," She said as she headed towards the door. She blew her daughter a kiss and closed the door.

"Those your parents?" The girl asked Amelia.

"My foster parents," Amelia answered.

"What's your name?" The girl sad up and faced Amelia.

"Amelia. What's yours?"

"Olivia, but everyone calls me Libby. This your first year here?" Libby had an accent that Amelia couldn't place. She decided it was southern.

"Yeah."

"I've been here for three years. My parents ain't ever come back to see me neither."

"Why not?"

"Don't know. They just left and never came back. Don't want me, I guess."

"That's horrible!'

"Not as horrible as your parents. Your parents got rid of you as a baby and new parents had to take you. They didn't even want you to begin with. At least I have hope that I might see my parents again." Libby lied back down on her bed. Amelia was shocked. She had never thought of that before. She could already tell that she wouldn't like being roommates with this girl, but she had no choice and she was too afraid to ask the lady at the front desk to move her. This place just got worse and worse the longer she stayed. And she know things would continue to get worse before they got better.

_A/N: I really want reviews, good or bad. Constructive criticism wanted! You can even review saying the story sucks. JUST REVIEW!!!_


	5. Ghost Stories

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters.

Chapter 5 – Ghost Stories

Mulder sat in his motel room waiting for Scully. He thought back to his high school and early college years when girls were constantly draped over his arms, and women would do anything to get his attention. He realized now that beautiful women could only bring happiness for so long before they began to bore him, and he wished for more. Up until a few years ago Mulder had been supplied with and endless amount of beautiful women, but now the women he truly wanted to be with were few and far between. And the real woman he wanted was right in front of him everyday, and she unknowingly tempted him with every step, every breath she took. He longed every minute to hold her, touch her, tell her that he loved her, but his fears of losing her far overwhelmed those temptations. He would rather spend the rest of his life with her not knowing than spend the rest of it without her.

He suddenly heard a loud knock at the door, and he lazily pushed himself off the bed and to the door. He opened it to find a drenched Scully.

"It's raining out?" Mulder asked, peeking out the window.

"Yes, Mulder, it is." He handed her a towel as she peeled off her coat. She graciously took it and dried her hair. She took some try clothes out of her bag and, while she changed, Mulder brought her up to speed.

"I received this case from a principal of a private school out here in Colorado. She said over the past three years, there were eight murders committed at this school in the dormitories. All eight are still unsolved, and the most recent is the most brutal. This is Isabell Christiansen, age twelve." Scully walked out of the bathroom and he handed her a picture of the girl. She was a blonde little girl, very short for her age, with a wide smile. It appeared to Scully that she seemed to be very happy and that she probably had a lot of friends before she died. "Her feet and hands were sawed off and have yet to be found." At this piece of information Scully gasped a little. Why would anyone do anything like that to an innocent child that was once so happy and alive?

"Any suspects?" Scully asked, trying to hide her feelings.

"None. Anyone in the school had access to her. But she was found in a room that was presumably locked."

"Why was it locked?"

"Years ago a young boy was murdered in that room by a serial killer who had escaped from prison. The man found the secluded school and hid in that room during the boy's classes. When the boy returned the man killed him to keep from being found out. The body was never recovered, but the man was found, and he was put to death. That room is the room the girl was found in, along with the seven other bodies."

"And you're assuming this has something to do with the original boy's living-dead spirit haunting the school." She said, rather sarcastically.

"The school is believed to be haunted."

Scully sighed. "What does the principal believe?"

"She doesn't know what to think. I think she is willing to believe in anything that will solve the case, right now. She called me because she thought this case may need a…uh… _different_ view than what the local police had."

"Had? They decided to close the case?"

"This murder happened six months ago, and there had been no leads. So they gave up. It was far too much to handle another case, when they knew it was the same as the others. So they locked the room and no one is allowed in there. There's really nothing else they can do."

"Did they interview some students?"

"A few. Every time they said the student snuck in the room at night and never came out. All the students interviewed reported seeing a young boy with dark hair wandering the halls at night after the murders. Some even claim he had blood on his hands. They also say they had never seen him at the school before. There is also no record of him attending those years."

"Interesting. But couldn't that just be because they've heard too many ghost stories about the room, and someone else in the school knows about their little game of sneaking in the room. Perhaps they are just "playing" on it and killing them when they sneak in, just because they are a sick, insane freak." She let her skepticism shine through.

"Perhaps…but unlikely." Mulder lied down on his bed and turned off his light. Scully sighed and did the same. She knew that things were about to get interesting.

_A/N: Isn't that 100% better?! C'mon, you know it is!_


	6. Room 213

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters.

Chapter 6 – Room 213

"It's haunted?!" Amelia squealed with fear and delight. Libby had a knack for telling ghost stories, and, since this one took place in the school, it was even better than the others. Although Libby had seemed cold and hollow at first, she had warmed up to Amelia, and now they were almost certain friends.

"Yeah, haunted!" Libby said, her eyes flashing.

"Which room is it?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"You don't want to know," Libby said, quite matter-of-factly. "If you did you'd only be scared."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Fine. It's room 213. Right next to ours."

"No way! You're just saying that!"

"Nope. Eight kids have been killed in that room since I came here. Anyone who goes in there DIES!"

"Nuh uh! The cops would've died when they came to investigate the murders!"

"They only went in the daylight." Libby again started her creepy voice. "Besides, I even saw the ghost. He's real."

"No he's not!"

"Fine, you go in there." Amelia was silent. "Well? Are ya chicken?"

"No! It's just stupid, that's all."

"Go in there then."

"Fine, I will." Libby gasped.

"You ain't serious! You'll get killed!"

"No I won't."

"Only if you go in daylight, you won't. And in daylight they catch you. Then you'll get punished." Libby said the word like it was a curse.

"Then I'll go at night."

"You can't!"

"I thought you wanted me to go."

"I was just joking. I didn't think you'd give in. Please, please don't go!"

"Fine. I'll sneak in during the day. You'll watch out for me right?" Libby sat silently. "Right?!"

"Okay." Libby lied down and closed her eyes. Amelia thought Libby was just kidding her. She figured Libby said it was the room next to them to scare her, and it was occupied by another student. She thought when she agreed, Libby panicked because she knew her joke would be found out, and she would be humiliated. She soon found out how wrong that assumption was.

* * *

Amelia awoke the next morning to an empty room. She even searched for Libby in the closet, but came up empty-handed. She knew they weren't allowed to leave the room until 7:00, and she hoped Libby wouldn't be found out.

Trying to forget about Libby, Amelia busied herself with unpacking. She was soon interrupted by a loud bang. She peeked up from her unpacking to find Libby with her back against the door, panting.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked, curiously.

"No. I went to go see a friend of mine and I got caught. Mrs. Leevey chased me down the hall, but I can run faster 'n her and I lost her. She's awful fat." Libby said, giggling.

"Who's Mrs. Leevey?"

"She's one of the teachers, but sometimes she moniters the hall here. She don't want kids goin' in the haunted room. She's not very nice neither."

"I hope I don't have her for a teacher. She doesn't sound very friendly."

"She ain't. But, oh well. Can't do nothing about it. So when are you goin' in the room?"

"What?" She was hoping that Libby had forgotten about their agreement the night before. But it was quite apparent she hadn't.

"You know. Like you said. You were gonna go in the haunted room. Or are you afraid now?!"

"No! I'll go in, just not yet. Do we have a free time?"

"Yeah, after lunch."

"I'll go then. I promise."

"Good. Meet you there after lunch." Amelia glanced at the clock. 7:03. The girls got ready and headed to breakfast in silence.

_A/N: I'm sorry that took so long. I didn't realize I had built up a little fan base! So, to answer your reviews:_

_To_**_NightBloomingJasmine2_**_:The story pretty much takes place whenever on the timeline you want it to. I just know it is before the eighth season. I picture it early seventh season if that helps._

_To **Rach**: Thanks for letting me know I had a few more reviews. I wasn't really paying that much attention! Also, thanks for saying the story doesn't suck!_

_To **guardchik**: You reviewed twice on the same chapter saying the exact same thing...GO YOU!_

_To _**_Ghost Lover_**_: OKAY! I WILL UPDATE NOW!___


	7. Miss Bergan

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap...but I do own Amelia and other such characters.

Chapter 7 – Miss Bergan

Mulder's alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. He lazily rolled over and hit the thing until it stopped ringing. Then he got comfortable and went back to sleep. Scully glanced at him and sighed.

"Mulder!" He pulled the blankets over his head to drown out Scully's voice. She walked over to his bed and knelt down so she would be level with him. "Princess Mulder, wake up." He pulled down the blankets and glared at her.

"You shall die a slow and painful death," Mulder said, completely straight-faced.

"No, you will if you don't get your ass out of that bed and into that shower," she said, pointing. Mulder looked at her and climbed out of bed. She listened to the running water while she looked over Mulder's so-called case. It seemed to her that perhaps the police knew more than they let on to the principal. She decided to find out some information herself. She dialed the school's number. A pleasant voice answered.

"Miss Bergan's Schoolhouse for Children."

"May I speak to Scharlise Bergan, please?" Scully said, forcing the same cheer that the secretary had.

"Hold please."

A sterner sounding woman picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Scharlise Bergan, this is Agent Dana Scully with the FBI. I believe you contacted my partner about a homicide committed in your school."

"Actually I contacted him about eight murders, to exact. Why?"

"We are on our way to your school to ask some questions, so if you could make students aware of what's going on and keep them out of our way it would be much appreciated."

"Well, Agent Scully, my students will not be a problem. They know they will stay out of your way or they will be punished."

"Thank you. We will also have to question some students."

"That will be fine. I am very busy right now so if I can go..."

"Yes. Thank you for your time." Miss Bergan hung up before Scully could even say goodbye. She had seemed like a stuck-up, very rude woman, and Scully was not looking forward to meeting her.

* * *

Miss Bergan hung up from her talk with Agent Scully and redirected her attention to Libby.

"What did you think we were going to do? Let you go? You know what happens when you break the rules." Miss Bergan looked down upon Libby. Libby sat there silently. "Well?! Don't you?!"

"Yes, Miss Bergan. I will be punished," Libby said, quietly.

"Indeed you will. You are not to be running about before 7:00. It's the rules. DON'T break the rules." Miss Bergan's stern face became cold and heartless.

"Yes, Miss Bergan."

"So, how will I punish you?"

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I suddenly got a boyfriend and school started so I've been incredibly busy. And to my so few fans: I'm sorry I stopped writing. I hope you continue reading...I hope to have the next chapter up soon. To everyone else: Reviews are a wonderful thing that should be practiced as much as possible._


	8. Kayla's Story

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 8 – Kayla's Story

Mulder stepped out of the bathroom just as Scully was hanging up. Scully glanced at him to admire him without his shirt on.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to meet her gaze.

"No one," she answered, looking away.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would you be talking to no one?" Mulder asked sarcastically as he slipped on a shirt.

"Fine. I was talking to Scharlise Bergan, the principal from the school."

"Curious?"

"I just wanted to get some more information, that's all."

"No, you just wanted to know if I brought you up here with a good reason."

"No..."

"So, what did you find out?"

"Nothing. But apparently she doesn't mind punishing her students."

"Oh well. She has to keep them under control. What else is she going to do? You ready to go?" He looked at her.

"I have been for the past hour, Princess Mulder, so let's get going." He gave her a look with the 'Princess Mulder', but immediately dropped it and followed her out the door.

* * *

Amelia sat at breakfast alone. She checked around for Libby every now and then, but found nothing. Miss Bergan had pulled her away at the start of breakfast, and it was nearing 7:45. Breakfast would be done in minutes and Libby was supposed to direct Amelia to class. Amelia cleared her plate and decided to find the class herself.

It was easy to find, just as Libby had said, and Amelia entered the room just as the bell rang. She glanced at the teacher, who gave her a sweet smile. She looked like a pleasant woman in her early thirties. Her long brown hair was left loose in an elegant manner. She pointed to and empty desk in the front of the room, and Amelia sat down.

"My name is Lyla. I prefer that you all call me by my first name so we can all be much more comfortable with each other. This is Reading Class. I welcome you all," the teacher said in a beautiful voice that was neither a whisper nor a shout. Amelia instantly loved her. She decided that if she had known her mother, she would've been like Lyla. Beautiful, sweet, loving. All the things her foster parents tried to be, but never could.

"We are going to play a game to get to know each other better. So please form a circle and—" Lyla was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened the door and the secretary from the front desk stepped in.

"I need Jacob Roberts and Kayla Baker to come with me please." The two students looked at each other confused. Then they got up and walked to the front. Other children from the class snickered as they passed, assuming that they were in trouble. Some looked shocked, for their friends could never be bad. After they left with the secretary and a couple professional looking people, the class continued quite well. Some students were worried because their friends never returned, but the teacher did not seem concerned so class carried on. To Amelia's despair, Libby never returned either. She was quite worried and returned to her room quickly after class to check if Libby had come back. She hadn't, so Amelia grabbed her books and ran to her next class, Mathematics. She was upset to find that her teacher was Mrs. Leevey. She was already bad at math, and she didn't need a strict teacher to make it worse.

* * *

Mulder and Scully watched from outside the tiny classroom at the two students inside discussing the new students. They decided to enter and when they did the students stopped and stared.

"Kayla and Jacob?" Scully asked politely.

"Yes?" they both said at the same time.

"You both knew Isabell Christiansen, correct?" They both nodded in unison. "Well, we just want to ask you some questions about what happened to her. So, Jacob, if you could go with Agent Mulder," She pointed at him, "and, Kayla, you stay with me, we will ask you some questions apart for a while, okay?" They nodded, and Jacob followed Mulder into the next room.

Scully took a seat next to Kayla and smiled at the young, pretty girl.

"Kayla, I was told you were very good friends with Isabell. I suppose you hung out with her a lot then."

Kayla nodded, obviously still unsure of what was going on. "Tell me some things about her," Scully said.

Kayla sat there for a while, thinking. Then she spoke. "She was 12, same as me, and she was my roommate. We did everything together. She wasn't scared of anything."

"Did you know what happened when she died?" Scully asked cautiously.

"We dared her to go in the haunted room, cuz she didn't believe in ghosts. So she did. We heard her scream, and we ran away."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Jacob, and Libby."

"Libby who?"

"Actually her name's Olivia. Olivia Creighton. But no one ever knew she was with us cuz her room's right next to the haunted room, and she just ran there."

"Now, is the haunted room, room 213?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you call it that?"

"Well, one time I saw a boy wandering the halls by it. He had blood all over his hands. I asked him who he was, and he just disappeared right in front of me. Libby and Jacob have seen him too."

"You've seen this boy? You're sure it wasn't some other students playing a trick on you?"

"Oh yeah. I'd never seen him before."

"So did you ever see Isabell again?"

"No, she never came out. So we went and told Mrs. Leevey. Mrs. Leevey opened the door and shook her head and said, 'Not again'."

"I thought the door was locked."

"It was, but Jacob knew how to break in without leaving a mark. And Mrs. Leevey had a key."

"I thought no one had a key," Scully said, confused.

"Nope. Just Mrs. Leevey," Kayla said, matter-of-factly. Scully thought about that a moment and then stored it in her memory for later use. Mulder walked out of the next room and dismissed Jacob after hearing very much the same story from him. Scully watched them and decided to let Kayla go back to class also.

"Thank you for your time, Kayla. I trust you can make it to class on your own." Kayla stood up to leave.

"Yep." She walked out to meet Jacob, and they walked off together. Scully turned to Mulder. They compared stories as a pair of bright blue eyes watched them from a dark corner. Then the eyes disappeared, and they were alone.

_A/N: Once again, much sorrys for not updating in...well, forever. But just like wine, stories get better with time. It's hard when I'm busy, but I've tried to write. I've learned it's quite difficult when you are trying to make the chapters longer. Well, I will update very soon, for I have the next chapter written already! REVIEWS ARE AGLORIOUS GIFT!_


	9. Investigations

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 9 – Investigations

Mulder and Scully stood outside room 213 as they waited for Mrs. Leevey to return with a key.

"I think those kids saw a ghost, Scully," Mulder said, breaking the silence. Scully gave him a strange look. She didn't want him to know she was thinking much the same thing. To give in to him would give him too much gratification.

"I don't know what to think, Mulder," she finally got the courage to say. Mrs. Leevey suddenly appeared and unlocked the door for them.

"There's not much to find," she said. The agents entered the room. They both turned back, expecting Mrs. Leevey to leave. She met their glances, but remained where she was. Mulder looked at Scully and shrugged. He went to find the light switch, the room was very dark because for some reason the shades were pulled. He flipped it on, but nothing happened.

"On the fritz again!" Mrs. Leevey said, then sighed. "This happened when the police came last time too. After they left it worked fine," she said while testing the switch herself. She disappeared into the darkness. Then a blinding light appeared. After Mulder's eyes adjusted he could see Mrs. Leevey standing in front of the window, the bright light of day streaming in from outside. Now that Mulder had a good view of the room he could see that it was rather ordinary, except for the fact that it was dusty from no usage. Instead of two beds, there was one underneath the window. Apparently the first boy who had died in it had no roommate. Considering it had been a murder site for at least eight students, it seemed incredibly normal. Nothing was out of place. Someone had done a good job of cleaning up, perhaps not lately, but at one time they must've hauled in a cleaning crew.

"Did someone clean this room after the deaths?" Mulder asked, taking a few more steps into the room.

"I had some of the cleaners come and straighten things up," Mrs. Leevey said.

"After every death? That's a lot of cleaning. If the room wasn't going to be used, why so much work? I'd think you'd want to hold on to at least some evidence."

"There wasn't much evidence to hold onto, Agent Mulder." She said his name with disgust. Both agents poked around the room, under Mrs. Leevey's watchful eye, but found nothing.

Agent Mulder saw Mrs. Leevey glance at her watch too many times for it not to be a hind. They had pulled her out of her Mathematics class and he had just heard the faint ring of a bell. He thanked her for her time, and then she shooed them out of the room. She reentered the room to draw the shades, and then she shut and locked the door. The agents watched as she walked away without even saying goodbye.

* * *

Amelia was walking to her room when she passed Mrs. Leevey, then spied the two people who had taken Kayla and Jacob. The red-headed lady smiled at her, and Amelia instantly looked away and entered her own room. Not until after she had laid her things down did she notice the small quivering body sitting on Libby's bed.

_A/N: I told you I'd update! I don't know if anyone has taken up reading this...but please! If you have a heart, review for me! I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming...hopefully soon. Sorry this was a shorty! That's just how I write!_


	10. Fears and Realizations

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 10 – Fears and Realizations

It took Amelia a moment to realize who the small shaking body was. Libby looked smaller than normal, and so afraid. She didn't even look at Amelia as she walked over to her and knelt to meet her gaze.

"Libby? Where did you go? I picked up your Reading and Math homework for you," Amelia said, hoping to get an answer. Libby said nothing so Amelia got Libby's homework out of her bag and placed it in Libby's lap. "Here. Lyla says you can have a couple days to get that done, but Mrs. Leevey says that Math must be done by tomorrow." Libby nodded slightly then sat the homework beside her. Then suddenly she spoke.

"I want to go home."

"But Libby, you can't. You have to stay here. You don't even know where your parents are."

"But they still pay for me to go here," she said, looking up, her eyes getting big. "They know. The school knows where they are. They can take me home. Then I can get outta here! I have to go!" she said, near screaming. She suddenly stopped. She stared blankly behind Amelia, but when Amelia started to turn to see what she was looking at, Libby let out the loudest scream. Mrs. Leevey and another teacher burst into the room and ran to Libby, shoving Amelia out of the way. Amelia glanced toward the door and saw a young boy watching. She looked quickly at screaming Libby and back to the boy, but he was gone. The nurse soon arrived and rushed the still shrieking Libby out of the room and to the sick room. Amelia was alone. Lyla had come to console her and told her she could stay out of her classes for the rest of the day is she wished. She had told her Libby wouldn't be back for a while, but she would be okay. Amelia knew she was lying. So she sat there, looking out the window, afraid. Afraid the same would happen to her, but she didn't know why.

* * *

After talking to various students and teachers all day and finding nothing, Scully was exhausted. Mulder looked like her could've conquered and army, but she convinced him that they needed to return to the hotel, order some pizza, and rest. At the thought of food he agreed and drove back to the hotel. He held the door open for her as they walked in, and she collapsed on the bed. Mulder jumped in beside her and clicked on the TV. She gave him a questioning look, as if to ask why he was in her bed, but let it go. He quickly sat up, took off his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves, and sat his gun on the table. He grabbed the phone and dialed a pizza place number he had looked up. While the phone was ringing he smiled and winked at Scully. It was still amazing to her how he could get so excited about pizza. He ordered and hung up.

"30 minutes," he said. Scully looked around him to glance at the clock. He smiled at her. "Can't wait that long?"

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, good. But I can't wait that long."

"Watch TV."

"Boring."

"Well, what else is there to do, Mulder? You don't have that many options. Go look over your case. Be obsessed with your job like you always are."

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked, quite seriously. She didn't know what to say. She always assumed that that's all he had and that he dedicated himself to it. Work was his life.

"Mulder, you live to work. That's all you do."

"That is not so," he said, laughing slightly.

"It is so. Mulder, work—"

"—is all I have? That's not true. I've got more that that."

"And what is that?"

"I have a friend. A good friend that sticks with me no matter how ridiculous I sound or how crazy I am."

"And who could that be?" she said sarcastically.

"Whippin' out the sarcasm, are we? Just not like you, Scully," he laughed. She smiled.

_A/N: I updated AGAIN! I am becoming the master of updating...although I don't know when the next will be...but for my one fan, Rach, well, I will try hard to get the next chapter up soon, I promise. R&R! IT'S A LOVELY THING!_


	11. Insomnia

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 11 – Insomnia

Scully's laughter pealed through the room while Mulder laughed quietly, as they exchanged crazy high school and college stories. They both spoke of lost loves and weekend flings, most of which were Scully's. This surprised Mulder, considering he felt he had been quite the ladies man. But then he realized that many of those times he may have been more than a little drunk, so he probably outdid Scully by the thousands. He took another bite out of his pizza as Scully started another story.

"I knew this one guy in school who none of the other girls would even look at. Not because he was a nerd or anything, but because he was a bully. The wanted him, but they were afraid to want him. So, naturally, I decided to date him. I brought him home and never heard the end of it," she said, smiling.

"You like the bad boys, I've noticed," Mulder said, looking into her deep blue eyes. She held eye contact then quickly looked away.

"That side of me never really changed. I just decided I needed some standards. Too bad I'm not as attracted to those men." She laughed. Mulder Smiled.

Good to know I still have a chance, he thought to himself, Not that she'd ever choose me anyway.

She noticed his smile fade and knew he was thinking about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just trying to think of an interesting story to share."

"Oh," she said, seeing through his obvious lie. She knew him well. Very well. She could always tell what he was feeling. At least she thought so.

"I don't know, Scully, I think you beat me. You certainly had the guys all over you."

"Mulder, you have no room to talk."

"Well, you certainly have me beat high school wise. You were quite the troublemaker. I never would've expected this out of you." Knowing her seven years had told him otherwise, but people change and obviously she had. Sometimes she wished she hadn't.

"Mulder, as well as you know me, you should've expected it. Don't I cause trouble with you everyday? Are we not the best trouble making team in the Bureau?" She smiled.

"That we are, Miss Scully. That we are." A team. Nothing more than a team.

We just work together, and she knows we'll never be anything more than that.

He became sad at the thought of it. Team or not, he needed her. Needed her next to him, holding him, just happy to be with him just as he was to be with her. And he needed it now. But it was out of reach. So he decided he'd reach out as far as he could and whatever he could get. He leaned in to kiss her, knowing very well how she would push him away and let him down. Knowing she would refuse him and question his sanity. But as he was mere millimeters from her, she closed the space between them for a quick, sweet kiss, then pulled away. It took all his power to stop himself from pulling her lips back to his and never letting go. He searched her face for a sign that she hadn't wanted it, but was only greeted by a slight smile.

"Go to bed, Mulder. It's late," she said, pulling the sheets to her neck. He got off her bed, resisting the urge to kiss her again, and shed his clothes. He climbed into his own bed and turned off the light. Surprisingly his insomnia was gone that night, and he slept better than he had in months. He dreamt of Scully, which was not at all unusual, but he was happy having gotten that out of his system. At least for a while.

* * *

Amelia lied there awake most of the night. She eventually fell asleep from sheer exhaustion and terror, but her dreams were restless and allowed her body no replenishment. The next day would be hell on her, she knew, but as fear grows, sleep subsides. She also worried. Libby was gone, perhaps forever, although she hoped for the best, and she had no friends, no support, except Lyla. She knew Lyla would understand and take Amelia under her wing. This allowed Amelia to sleep more soundly than before. But on the edge of her mind lingered a fear that couldn't be extinguished. She knew something bad was about to happen.

_A/N: I am amazed that I got more reviews from other readers! I appreciate it more than they will ever know! My hopes are that they will continue reading, and that maybe some others will join them. REVIEW, MY DEAR FRIENDS!_


	12. Sharing

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 12 – Sharing

Scully awoke the next morning barely realizing what had taken place the night before. She had been tired, and Mulder had been charming, like usual, but the brief kiss they had shared stood out in her mind like a sore thumb. She knew it was what she had wanted, and looking back she wouldn't have changed her mind. But now she needed it. She needed him. She couldn't just live with wanting anymore. She just hoped he felt the same. She knew him far too well, and Mulder was the furthest from a one woman man as was physically possible, apart from being a Mormon. She had never known him to want commitment to a woman, and she needed that too. She would never tell him though. He fears of him not wanting her that way drove her. They sat in the back of her mind, but they reigned supreme. Until she opened her eyes just as he was kneeling down to her eye level. He smiled at her. A new smile that she had never seen out of him before. It was one of compassion, even love. Then she knew that everything would be okay. She knew that she was his, and he was hers. She just wasn't certain how long it would last.

_A/N: Short, yes, but worthwhile nonetheless. Just needed a Scully POV for a while. READ AND REVIEW, CHERISHED ONES!_


	13. Goodbyes

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 13 – Goodbyes

After telling some students she had met about Libby, they quickly accepted Amelia. The felt bad and most had known Libby well, especially Kayla and Jacob.

"Did she tell you about the haunted room?" Kayla asked, over lunch.

"Yeah. It's the room next to ours."

"Did she tell you about the boy?" Amelia looked at her confused.

"No. What boy?"

"There's a boy that wanders the halls there. Jacob and I have seen him. He's a ghost."

"What does he look like?"

"He has dark hair, blue eyes. He's about our age. He was killed there." Amelia didn't answer. She knew it was the boy she had seen. She wondered if he had scared Libby. "Everyone who goes in that room gets killed," Kayla said.

"I know, that's what Libby said." Their lunch hour remained silent. They were both worried about Libby and what had happened to her.

* * *

Mulder and Scully went to the school hoping to talk to a girl named Libby, but they found that she had had quite a night, and they couldn't speak to her. Apparently she woke herself screaming many times, and she managed to escape and wander the halls near the haunted room twice. She started telling them it was her turn. No one had known what it meant. Mulder and Scully decided that they would talk to the principal, Scharlise Bergan. When they entered her room she gave them a rude look but then realized who they were and welcomed them.

"Scharlise, I heard a student of yours had some problems yesterday," Scully said.

"Yes. She had been a trouble maker too. She broke some rules and I had her punished."

"What did you do?" Mulder said.

"I told her that what she did wasn't acceptable and gave her an in-school suspension." Mulder could tell she wasn't lying. Though she was rough around the edges, she was an honest woman. "Then I sent her back to class, but I later found out she skipped. I don't know where she went. I intended on talking to her about it, but she had this little breakdown."

"Could this have anything to do with that haunted room they talk about so much?" Mulder asked.

"You mean that room the children were killed in? Possibly. She always hung around there, asked questions about it. I've caught her trying to get in there numerous times, she never did though. Maybe she finally did and scared herself."

"Maybe," Scully said. Mulder stood up as a signal to Scully that they should leave. Miss Bergan got the hint and they thanked her for her time. The asked the lady at the front desk if Libby had a roommate they could speak to.

* * *

Amelia was pulled out of class to speak to two FBI agents. She had recognized them from the day before and was just thankful to get out of science class.

"So your name is Amelia? That's a nice name," The red-headed woman told Amelia as she sat down. "My name is Dana."

"Hello," Amelia said, quietly.

"This is Agent Mulder," Dana said, pointing to the man standing behind her. He nodded at her and looked at Dana with what seemed to be a lot more than partnership in his eyes.

"Hi," Amelia said.

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Dana asked. Amelia nodded. "You were Libby's roommate, right?"

"Yes."

"Was she pretty interested in the room next to yours? Room 214?"

"Yeah. She called it the haunted room."

"Did she ever try to get in there?"

"No," Amelia said confused. "She did try to get me to go in."

"But you didn't?"

"No. I guess my friend Kayla did say that Libby wanted to go in there."

"Did she tell you anything about a boy?"

"No, Kayla did, but I saw him. When Libby started screaming I saw him. The he disappeared." Suddenly the door flung open. The nurse burst in.

"Libby's missing again," she said. The two agents stood up and rushed out of the room after telling Amelia to stay there. Instead she followed them to the haunted room. The door was ajar and Agent Mulder opened the door the rest of the way. She shined his flashlight onto a small body on the floor. Scully rushed in as the nurse tested the light switch. When id didn't work she opened the shades and quickly looked back at Scully. Scully shook her head and dialed an ambulance. Mulder looked up to Amelia in the doorway. Her mouth was open and she had fallen to her knees. He caught her just as she fainted. Libby was dead.

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever yet again. But, I am a senior in high school. I have things to do...such as senior trip and spring break! Therefore I hadn't gotten to post these. But I already have the next two chapters written. SO WHOO HOO! R&R LITTLE REVIEW BIRDS!_


	14. Amelia's Decision

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 14 – Amelia's Decision

Libby was taken away after being pronounced dead. She had been shot right through the heart and died almost instantly. She had broken in the room, that was obvious, but it appeared as though no one else had been there. Another mystery death. Amelia awoke to see Agent Scully's face. Scully smiled at her and told her everything would be okay. They Lyla took Scully's place next to Amelia. Amelia and Lyla had grown close to each other even though they had only known each other for a short while.

"Is Libby gone?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, honey, she's gone, but everything will turn out okay. You know, you're not the only one who has lost someone close," Lyla said.

"I know," Amelia said with a tear in her eye. Her voice was quivering. "Did you lose someone?"

"Yes, I did. My son died quite a few years ago."

"What was his name?"

"Cael. He was about your age."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed just like Libby. He died in that same room. He was the first one." Amelia didn't say anything. Lyla kept going. "He had dark hair and blue eyes." Amelia nodded.

"Can I be alone now?" Amelia asked. Lyla looked back to Scully to see if it was okay. She nodded so Lyla said goodbye and asked the others to leave also. Amelia waited for a while then took a safety pin out of her bag. She sat I on her night stand and started to plan. She decided this would be the end.

_A/N: There ya go! Oh, and by the way...Cael is pronounced Kale. Yes. Different...But I likey. Haha!_


	15. Together

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 15 – Together

Mulder and Scully decided to call it a night after Libby's death. They called in the local police to take care of the crime scene. They had found nothing of interest. Another unsolved case.

"That makes nine," Mulder said on the way to the hotel.

"Yeah," Scully said, not really thinking about what he had said. As much as she was concerned about the case, her mind constantly wandered to Mulder. She couldn't stop think about him even though they had shared only a single kiss, but she wondered if he was the same. Mulder pulled the car to a stop in front of the hotel. He let her in the room first and pulled the door shut and locked the dead bolt. She had gone to the bathroom to change so he shed his jacket and loosened his tie. The he plopped down on her bed and switched on the TV. Scully came out in her loose silk pajamas and lied down beside him, putting her arm over his chest. He smiled and looked down at her. He couldn't have asked for more at that very moment. Although he was sure he could've gotten more. He just didn't want to do that. Not to Scully. Not unless she started it.

'Why are you always like that?' he thought to himself. 'Why do you think everything's okay then sex instantly makes it better?'

But he had to admit he wanted it. He didn't know that she did too. She looked up at him and smiled back. The she leaned in to kiss him. He hadn't expected it, but she didn't let go this time so he deepened the kiss. He could tell she wanted more, but she suddenly stopped.

"What?" Mulder asked, smiling slightly.

"Nothing," she said. She pulled his tie of and threw it to the ground. She began to unbutton his shirt, but he grabbed her hands.

"You don't want to do that," he said.

"And why not?" She smiled.

"Because once you get me started I won't stop." He was completely serious now. He didn't want to get Scully into a situation she didn't want to be in. He cared too much about her for that. She just smiled and kept going. He let go of her hands. She finished unbuttoning and he sat up as she pulled off his shirt. She got up and turned off the light while he put the TV on mute. He was sitting up against the headboard when she came back so she climbed onto the bed and sat straddling his legs. He smiled while unbuttoning her top. As he pulled that off she leaned in to kiss him. They slid down and he held her close as he rolled onto his back. She knew she could never live without him, and she hoped he felt the same.

_A/N: I hope that wasn't too kinky for y'all. LOL...I highly doubt it. Silly readers. Well anyway...you know what I want. I'll write more as soon as I can._


	16. Disappointments

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 16 – Disappointments

Scully awoke that morning entangled in Mulder's arms. She immediately regretted the fact that nothing more had happened the night before. He had stopped her. She was curious to know why, but he was quite insistent on being silent. He had merely clicked the television off, shed his pants, rolled over, and went to sleep.

She felt like she had been rejected, although she knew it wasn't so. So she had rebuttoned her shirt, draped her arm around him, and drifted off to sleep.

Looking up at him now she felt as though she could've stayed there for days, for years,...forever. She reached up and ran her hand along the side of his face. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, very apologetically. He smiled.

"That's alright. It's probably about time we get up anyway." He looked at the clock. 7:34. He glanced back at Scully and smiled.

"Okay. I suppose we should talk to Amelia a little more today."

Mulder smiled as he got out of bed. She was always like that. Instantly from happy-time to business. Smiles to work. He loved it.

"No. No, I think we should let her calm down. She had a rough day yesterday. Maybe we can talk to her this afternoon." Scully seemed surprised.

"Since when has that mattered to you? Not to be mean, but honestly, Mulder. You never really did care about the victims, criminals, or anyone involved in the case, for that matter. Not unless they were some hot, unsuspecting blonde." She laughed slightly. Realizing she was joking, he flashed her a crooked smile, followed by an angry, but very fake, glare.

"That was just that one time!" She laughed loudly, almost like a schoolgirl. He walked over to her.

"C'mon, chuckles, hurry up! Let's get going!" She quit laughing for the most part and got ready. They had no idea what would soon await them.

_A/N: This is to tie you over for a little while. I've got ideas...But I'm not sure on the ending yet...It'll be soon though. Review, little ones! I give you only my love...oh...and my stories! Don't forget those!_


	17. No Regrets

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 17 – No Regrets

As Mulder and Scully drove to the school, Mulder felt full of regret. What had he stopped her? He had asked himself that so many times, but he knew the answer. He didn't want to treat her like the others. She wasn't like the others, she deserved so much more. Though he was afraid to say it, he loved her. All the women he had slept with in the past, he had left. They had meant nothing. He had never been that great at combining a real relationship with sex. Once he got sex that's all he wanted. He needed it. But now it would wait. Wait until it was the right thing.

His regret soon returned to belief that it was the right choice. He was sure of it now. His body said he was wrong, but he knew he was right. He would just have to be patient. He didn't want to lose her over something stupid.

He knew she wondered why he had stopped her. She had wanted him. Didn't she consider the same things? She knew of most of his past failed "relationships", if that's even what you can call them. Most were just flings. One-nighters. Maybe two if he really liked them. He figured she thought this would be different. Or worse. Maybe she had only wanted sex. Maybe she felt all the sexual tension between them, and she just wanted to get it over with and rid herself of it. He hoped not. He wanted her to love him. He wanted her to be his for eternity. In life and death. Forever.

It was by no means an obsession. He was no stalker. He just loved her so strongly. He hadn't felt it with any other woman before. Only her. He needed her.

As he pulled into the school's parking lot, Scully turned towards him. The look on her face told him she knew he was thinking. And he felt she knew exactly what he was thinking about. She smiled and got out of the car.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," He said. Possibly one of the worst clichés he had ever heard, but relevant nonetheless. "Let's go."

_A/N: Well I hope that entertained you for a short time...I still have some to go obviously...I am also obviously a little stuck. But you all want it so I keep giving...Even if just in little doses. I hope this works for a while. R&R!_


	18. Making Plans

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, or any of that happy crap…but I do own Amelia and other such characters. Yadda yadda yadda. We've been over this, have we not?

Chapter 18 – Making Plans

Amelia awoke late that morning. She wasn't worried because she didn't need to go to classes, but she had wanted to get up earlier. In fact, she specifically remembered setting her alarm for 5:00 am, but it hadn't gone off. It was now 7:30 am. Strange. She had something she needed to do, but, now with teachers up and about, it wouldn't happen anytime soon. She checked the alarm and it was set to 5:00 am and had been turned on. She scratched her head. She realized she probably looked like a confused monkey and cracked a smile. Even though she was alone, she could still have a laugh. Perhaps she was going insane. She felt like it was possible. The she realized her plans were foiled. She immediately became upset. All would have to wait until dark. Unless. Unless she could in the day like Libby. Hell, Libby was even being watched like a hawk, yet she did it. Why couldn't Amelia?

'Why not?' Amelia thought to herself. 'I'm a good student from what they know. Nobody even cares what I do today and no one's around. Why not?'

But how? She hadn't really planned much ahead. Sleep had overtaken her the night before, and even her plans of planning had been destroyed. She just had the safety pin.

She would get in Room 213 if it killed her. She knew she could jimmy open the door with the safety pin. She had never done it before, but it couldn't be hard. She could test it on her own door first, so she could get it just right. But then what? Once she got in she didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she even wanted in. She wanted to talk to the boy. She needed to. He took Libby. She knew he did. She wanted to know why. So she decided to just ask. He would answer. She would make him answer. And if he didn't she would keep asking. She needed to end this. This killing. Too many had died. And she knew the key. She knew something the others hadn't. She thought perhaps this would make a difference. It had to. I just had to.

_A/N: There's a little more for y'all. I will probably be able to finish this soon. I recently got a new laptop for my room so I won't have to continue using the original process of writing in a notebook then typing out the story. I can now just type away on my laptop. So everyone wins...the middle man is gone! Hoorah! Review little ones._


	19. Questions

1Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I do not own. If you cannot tell this with your intelligent little x-phile minds...then you are clearly dumb. But go ahead and read anyway...I like it.

Chapter 19 - Questions

Against even her own thoughts, Scully found herself knocking on the young girl's door. Although she had told Mulder that they should leave her alone, Scully was curious and wondered how the girl was doing. She knew very well that the school had not called Amelia's parents nor had they made any attempt to console her apart from allowing her to stay out of classes for a day or two. One teacher had taken interest in her for a while, but had left her alone. Scully felt she needed something or someone to help her.

As she waited at Amelia's door she glanced around. It had not been easy to escape from Mulder's watchful eye. They were not often apart, and for her to have no excuse for leaving him for more than five minutes, makes it quite impossible to do so. She couldn't lie to herself, though. She loved it. Not many woman can say that there is a man in their life that cares about them that much.

The door slowly cracked open and the little girl peeked out.

"Yes?" Amelia asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. May I come in?" Scully said. Amelia opened the door and allowed agent Scully to step in. She left the door open though. She hated to be alone with strangers, especially adult strangers. "So, how have you been?"

Amelia didn't want to answer questions, nor did she even want agent Scully prying into her personal life. She was trying to plan. But she figured the quicker she answered the questions, the quicker agent Scully would leave. "Fine."

"Aren't you kind of lonely in here? Has anyone come to talk to you?"

"No and no. It's okay though. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Scully asked.

"Yes." Amelia didn't know how much clearer she could make it. A man started calling for Agent Scully from the hallway.

"Well, I better go. Just come get me if you need anyone to talk to. The office will find me for you." Then agent Scully left. Finally. Amelia needed to get to work. With agent Scully watching over her like that she wasn't sure she could even practice breaking into her own room. She peeked out the door. The minute they were out of sight she would get to work. She had to get it right.

"Mulder, what do you need?" Scully asked Mulder as he turned the corner towards her.

"I just wanted to know where you were. I didn't know where you went for so long," he said.

"I just wanted to check on Amelia. I was worried about her. They don't really seem to worry about her here. I wanted to be sure that she was okay."

"I thought we were going to leave her alone today."

"We were..."

"But not any more?" He flashed her a crooked smile.

"I just had to make sure she was alright. Now just leave her alone. I don't think she wanted me there anyway."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever."

"Mulder..." She glared at him.

"What?" He smiled. "I'm just saying...you can't go and change the rules, Scully, that's just not fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go talk to Miss Bergan again. See her take on all this."

"Okay," Scully said. Sometimes she didn't know what to think of Mulder. She came to the conclusion that he was a crazy man, but he was her crazy man now. It didn't matter to her. Love sees through all flaws. Even extremely obvious flaws.

They spoke to Miss Bergan, who really had nothing new to say. This had happened so many times before that it was like a normal part of the day. But Mulder remember a teacher who had been there with Amelia after she had fainted. A beautiful brunette that, had it not been for Scully, he would probably had been all over. He hated that he was like that. But he couldn't help it. Men were made like that. At least he was. They set out to speak to Lyla. Mulder knocked on the door and Lyla answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Lyla? I'm agent Mulder, you may remember agent Scully and me from yesterday with Amelia," Mulder said.

"Oh yes! Of course. Why do you want to speak with me?"

"You know Amelia pretty well, correct?"

"Yes, as much as I can know her in such a short time. She's a good kid."

"How about Libby?" Scully asked.

"Well, Libby was another story, but she did pretty well in school. She just liked to make trouble. Much like any other kid."

"Do you know of anyone that would want to kill her?"

"No. I can't imagine who. But it has to be whoever killed the others. It's all too familiar. My son was the first one."

"He was? The escaped man murdered him?"

"Yes, but I've come to terms with it. I told Amelia of him, hoping it would help her to feel that she wasn't alone," Lyla said, handing them a picture of her son. "He was killed shortly after my divorce. My husband blamed me for putting him in such a terrible school, but I worked here and figured he was safe. I got him his own room because he wasn't a very social boy. He was quite independant." Scully glanced at the picture and felt that she had seen him before. Mulder handed the picture back. They asked a few more questions, but felt that Lyla would be very little help. They decided to take a break for a quick breakfast, and maybe a little case discussion. Amelia, on the other hand, kept working.

_A/N:Well, that one was a little longer. The laptop definitely helps. Soon, my loves, soon. Read and Review and you shall receive cookies from God!_


	20. Answers

1Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I do not own. If you cannot tell this with your intelligent little x-phile minds...then you are clearly dumb. But go ahead and read anyway...I like it.

Chapter 20 – Answers

Amelia's little breaking-into experience went terrible. She locked herself out and realized that if she couldn't get in she would need help. She tried for at least an hour before she got in. Luckily by then she knew what and what not to do. She tried it a couple more times with flying colors.

'Great,' she thought to herself, 'my criminal career is already starting.'

It was much easier than she had thought it would've been. She waited until late that night. She hoped that the FBI agents had left by then. She didn't want them sneaking up on her like they quite often did. She didn't want to answer any more questions, especially while she was breaking and entering.

It was around midnight when she slowly opened her door. It made a slight creak, and she stopped and waited in case anyone had heard. Nothing happened so she crept out of her room and left her door about an inch open. She tip-toed to the neighboring room, and she stopped at the door. Glancing at the gold 213 on the door, she considered running back to her room. She could close her door and forget about room 213 and all the sorrow that it held within its dark confines. But that sorrow now concerned her. It took her friend. That alone made her want to go in. She had the door unlocked before she knew it.

She took a deep breath and threw the door open. This was not a matter that involved a slow process; it had to be done fast before Amelia could second-guess herself.

She peered into the darkness. She couldn't even make out the outlines of the bed. Out of instinct she went to switch on the light, but when her hand hit the light switch she realized that she needed to be in the darkness. He probably wouldn't come out in the light. Even though she was afraid she shut the door behind herself and stepped into the shadows. Once she figured she was in the middle of the room she stopped. It was time.

"Cael? Come out, Cael. I know you're here," Amelia said, not shouting but perhaps louder than she should have. She got no verbal response, but she suddenly felt cold. Very cold. "You took Libby, Cael. Why? Why did you take her? Tell me!"

Suddenly there was a pale light that slowly got brighter and bigger until it took the shape of a boy. He was about Amelia's height, maybe a little taller, and he had deep blue eyes. It wasn't a frightening blue, but rather the calm blue of the ocean or the happy blue of the sky on a clear day. Amelia tried not to show her fear. Although this is what she had wanted, she had not really expected it. She didn't believe in ghosts.

"Cael?" Amelia whispered, her lips quivering. The boy stepped closer and nodded. "Did you take Libby?" He nodded and looked down at his feet as though he was embarrassed, ashamed even.

"Why?" Amelia asked. She was starting to become less afraid. He was just a child, like her.

"I wanted a friend," he whispered, so quietly that Amelia could barely hear him.

"But what about all the others? All the other children you killed?" She was starting to get angry.

"No, No! I didn't kill them, I didn't even touch them. I just wanted them to stay with me, but they always go away. They aren't like me, they don't stay."

"Why are they killed then? Why do you pick them?"

"They try to see me. They want to be _my_ friend too."

"So if you don't hurt them, who does?"

"I tell the lady I want them to be my friend. The lady gets them for me."

"What lady?"

"She won't tell me her name. She likes me."

"What does she look like?" Amelia needed to know. Was she real? Or a ghost too?

"She is tall. She isn't very nice sometimes, but she wants to help me. She wants to get friends for me."

"Tell me more."

"She always smiles."

"No, what does she look like? Does she have long hair? Short hair? What color is it?"

"Short hair. Brown I think. But she always smiles, even when she's not happy," he looked away, apparently remembering her. Amelia couldn't think of who this 'lady' was, but she had time to think. Her problem at hand now, was making sure she was not the next victim.

"Cael," she said, gaining his attention, "I'll be your friend, but I don't have to die, okay? I live right next door. You can come see me whenever you want, as long as I'm not in class."

He smiled. "Promise?"

"Of course, but don't tell the lady about me, okay? Whatever you do, don't tell her you want anyone to be your friend."

"What if she asks?"

"Tell her Libby stayed and that you don't need a friend now because you have one. Just don't say anything about me."

"Okay. Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Definitely, but you'll have to wait until I'm done with classes. Around 3 I'll be there."

"Okay!" He was definitely happy. Perhaps she had turned this whole thing around.

She left the room quietly, feeling that she had bettered the world and, in the process, made a friend. Locking the door behind herself, she tiptoed back to her room. The door was still an inch open. She crept inside and shut the door. She slept well that night.

* * *

The next morning she was to report Libby's keys to the front desk. Libby hid them all the time so no one would steal them. She said it had happened to other kids. Some bullies did it so they could laugh at the kids who got in trouble for losing their keys. Amelia knew exactly where they were. She brought them to the office where she had registered at just a short while ago. The woman behind the desk took Libby's keys and smiled at Amelia. Amelia found it odd that she could be smiling when she was taking a dead girl's keys. Then it dawned on her. She was always smiling.

It was her.

Amelia looked at the name on the woman's name tag. Patricia Michaels.

"Yes?" Patricia said. She looked annoyed, but smiled anyway. Amelia realized she had been staring at Patricia.

"Sorry, I was just spacing off. Thanks." Amelia left and went straight to Lyla. Amelia frantically knocked on Lyla's classroom door, glad that Lyla didn't have a class at the time. Lyla opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"What is it, Amelia?" Amelia rushed in.

"Shut the door! I have to tell you something!" Lyla shut the door and sat down at a desk next to Amelia.

"What? Calm down, Amelia, and tell me what is going on." Amelia sat down.

"You've heard about the haunted room right?" Lyla nodded. "Well, please don't get me in trouble, but I went in. Lyla, Cael is the ghost. I saw him. I talked to him." Lyla felt Amelia's forehead.

"Are you okay? This isn't a funny joke, Amelia."

"I'm fine. You have to believe me. You are the only one who will. Just listen." Lyla took a deep breath. Amelia was a trustworthy child, and Lyla felt that she wouldn't lie about this. Lyla nodded.

"Okay. Cael said he just wanted friends, but the children that get killed don't stay. So they keep getting killed. But he didn't kill them. He said he told a lady which kid he wanted as a friend and she killed them, so he would have a friend. He didn't know her name, but he said she's always smiling. I think I know who did it, Lyla."

"Who?"

"Patricia Michaels, the lady at the front desk." Amelia took a deep breath and waited.

"Okay. I'll get a hold of Agent Mulder and you can tell him this story. We'll see what he says."

"He might not believe me."

"We'll just wait and see about that."

_A/N: Well, this is almost it. One more chapter to go and it's pretty much just a wrap up chapter. I'll try to get it in soon; obviously I haven't been doing so well on the quickness factor. R&R!_


	21. Life and Death

Title: The Lost and Forgotten

Authors: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing!)

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I do not own. If you cannot tell this with your intelligent little x-phile minds...then you are clearly dumb. But go ahead and read anyway...I like it.

Chapter 21 – Life and Death

Mulder watched Scully as she slept, her delicate skin illuminated by the small rectangles of light coming from the curtain-covered window. Her eyes fluttered every now and then, shortly after she would smile. He could only imagine what she was dreaming. His mind could only wander so far before it strayed into the mischievous. He couldn't help it. He was just like that. The phone jolted him out of his little daydream. Scully's eyes quickly opened, and Mulder's fun was gone. After finding his cell phone he flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Mulder," he said, as usual.

"Agent Mulder, this is Lyla, from the school." He glanced at the clock. It wasn't as early as he had thought it had been. 7:47.

"Yes, I remember. Did you find something out?" She sounded a little excited.

"Yes. Amelia came to me this morning and told me she had, well, spoken to a ghost. I'm not sure if I believe her, but she told me she knows who killed the children."

"All of them?" He himself was now excited. This is what they needed. He, unlike Lyla, believed that Amelia might have seen a ghost.

"Yes. Perhaps you should talk to her."

"We'll be there shortly. Thanks." He hung up without saying good-bye. It was like instinct to him now. He hated to get Scully up, but this was more important than naughty daydreams.

They met Lyla and Amelia in Lyla's classroom. They asked Lyla to leave and then began the questioning. They listened as Amelia told them much the same story that she had told Lyla. Mulder drank it all in. The girl looked genuinely scared, yet she seemed quite sure of herself at the same time. He knew she was telling the truth. He wasn't sure on Scully's thoughts, and he was curious to hear her opinion, although he was sure it would be much different from his. He looked back at her when Amelia was done speaking. She didn't seem impressed. It wasn't as if they hadn't heard the same from many other children. A lot of kids claimed to see this boy. But Amelia spoke to him; she even admitted breaking into the room, something Mulder believed anyone could've done from the beginning. He decided to question Patricia Michaels. After all, they hadn't even considered her a suspect, let alone someone to even question. He thanked Amelia for her time once again and told her, after Scully left the room, to tell him if she spoke to this ghost again. Amelia went to class and they listened to what Amelia had told Lyla. They heard the exact same story, which further proved Mulder's beliefs.

He headed to the front office where he found the smiling Patricia. He asked if he could question her and her smile instantly disappeared.

"I don't believe you have a reason to," she told him, matter-of-factly.

"If you would like to call your lawyer we can allow you to do so, although there really is no reason for such a thing unless you know something you don't want to tell us. Other than that, these are ordinary questions. No different from what everyone else has been asked."

"Fine. Go ahead." She looked annoyed.

"Have you heard of a room called the haunted room?"

"No."

"The children in this school talk about it quite frequently. I don't know how you could miss it. They claim the room where all the children were killed at is the haunted room. Now does it ring a bell?"

"Of course I know about that room, but no, I've never heard them talk about it."

"Have you ever been in that room?"

"No."

"Do you know of a boy named Cael?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No. Should I?" She now looked very pissed.

"Miss Michaels, how long have you worked here?"

"As long as it's been open. Why? What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, just needed to know. Do you know anything about these murders?"

"No."

"Nothing at all? You can't even tell me when any of them happened?"

"No. I don't keep up with them. I don't really care." Mulder could clearly see a newspaper clipping about the most recent murder by her computer. He chose not to say anything about it.

"Okay, well, thank you for your time." He turned around and Scully followed.

"Mulder why did you leave? She was clearly hiding something. You saw that newspaper clipping on her desk. She was obviously lying," Scully said.

"I know. We need to get more evidence on her. Little lies aren't going to get us anything." He wanted a lie detector test. He needed it.

And, after convincing the local cops that she was it, he got it.

The cops brought her in later that day for the test. She had fought them a little bit, but after convincing her that if she had nothing to hide then she would have no problem.

Apparently she had something to hide.

She failed miserably. After administering the test to her twice, as she asked, they had no doubt in their minds that she was lying. It was more than they could have hoped for. They held her there and further interrogated her. She confessed eventually, after they claimed to have evidence outside of the lie detecting test. They did in fact have a little evidence. They had looked through the room a little more and found evidence that she had been inside. But with her confession they needed little evidence.

The whole bit about the ghost caused her to decide to plea insanity. The jury didn't buy it, and she was put in jail for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Scully," Mulder said on their ride home, "Did you ever believe Amelia?"

"What do you mean? Are you asking if I believe in ghosts, Mulder?" she knew where he was going.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"No, Mulder, I don't. I believe in angels. I believe there are demons who walk the earth. I don't believe that girl saw a ghost. I do believe, on the other hand, that those children were killed by Patricia Michaels which means this was never an X-file." She smiled.

"You always do that. Bring me up, then knock me down. That makes me unsure on why I'm so attracted to you." He looked over just in time to see the eyebrow go up. He realized he was screwed for the night. Then he saw her start to laugh and knew he was okay. Everything was good for once.

Everything was good.

_A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. I guess I can say THE END now. You can still reply if you want. I could make a sequel or something someday. Or I could go off to a different story. Either way review pleez!_


End file.
